


Minx

by FreyReh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Rating: M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook is pleasantly surprised when he arrives at his cabin and Emma Swan is waiting for him. POST-NEVERLAND (slightly au, wrote this before midseason finale)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minx

Title: Minx

Summary: Captain Hook is pleasantly surprised when he arrives at his cabin and Emma Swan is waiting for him.

Setting: Post Neverland

Rated: MATURE

Pairing: Captain Swan

Dis: I don't own OUAT.

.

.

.

Killian Jones walked along the dock where the Jolly Roger had made port with his hands tucked into his trusty leather jacket and his eyes fixated upon the setting sun. Seagulls called in the distance, fighting over their dinner in the sand while the waves rolled in steady and sure. The salty air was heavenly and made him feel relaxed. Even as a young lad he'd loved the sea. When things at home grew grim and he needed an escape he'd run to the beach and spend hours there watching the incoming ships and splashing through the waves as they rumbled to shore. The sea had been a constant in his life; it was what had gifted him freedom and peace when his father abandoned he and Liam. It had given him purpose and the drive to establish his crew after Liam's passing. It was the one sure thing in his life and he knew he'd never be able to give it up.

Crystal clear blue eyes watched the sun until it dipped below the horizon and he sighed before turning toward the gangplank. His heavy boots thunked against the enchanted wood as he shuffled toward his cabin. He was dead tired. They had returned from Neverland a week ago but the trials and tribulations they had endured to get Henry back had put some wear and tear on him. Pan had almost unleashed a deadly curse upon Storybrooke but with Henry's help along with Gold, Regina, and Emma: they had stopped Pan. They had tossed the boy over the town line after taking his magic and they had watched, awed as the boy transitioned into an old man, an old man with now lost memories. 

Then there was Baelfire and the explosion that had happened between he and Emma on the journey back to Storybrooke. Hook had been at the helm and had a great post to eavesdrop on the duo. Baelfire , Neal, had given Emma a proposition. To be a family together because they loved each other and that this was their second chance. Much to Hook's surprise she had turned him down. Thrown in names like Tamara and something about a Tallahassee. Hook gathered it was a town of sorts. The fighting had continued until Emma confessed something that had both the men freezing in place.

"I kissed Hook, and I didn't feel guilty," she had said softly, her eyes looking up at Neal with such a sadness all Hook had wanted to do was grab her and kiss her all over again until there was a smile back on that face. "Then I knew... I knew what we had not been true love... I was a kid Neal. A stupid kid that didn't know any better at the time. Now? Now I do."

It was then that Hook had announced land was just ahead and Emma had rushed below deck to tell her family. Bae had made his way up to the helm and Hook had been ready for a fight, ready for the man who at one point had almost been like a son to him: to kill him. Instead, just like old times, he used his words as a weapon.

"First my mother and now Emma... You just like taking things that don't belong to you, don't you? Emma and Henry are mine, not yours. You aren't good enough for them."

"Was it not you who abandoned them in the first place?" asked Hook.

"You'll get them killed, just like you did my mother,"he said, eyes filled with hate."You're nothing to her. She used you to get Henry back. You think you're going to get your happy ending with her? Don't hold your breath. I'll get her back, and all you'll be... Is a faint memory."

Those words hurt now more than they did then. One week has passed and he'd seen her but once at Granny's. They had shared a booth and he had wanted to talk about the kiss but she had deflected. He had smirked, acted like it hadn't bothered him but dammit all he missed her. He still remembered the feel and taste of her lips, the way her nose brushed against his, and the texture of her hair as it twisted around his fingertips. He wanted it again and if she kept avoiding him like she was he would kick down the door to her apartment himself to see her.

Running his hand through his hair he sighed, frustration evident in the way he whipped open the door to his cabin, but he came to a dead stop when he saw that someone was waiting for him. She was lounging in his chair as if she owned the blasted thing, legs up on his table and crossed at the ankle. It was then that he noticed her attire. She wore black, leather boots that stopped at the knee and a coat much like his covered her arms and was unbuttoned down the middle, the flaps opened to reveal that she wore nothing but a scrap of black lace between her delectable thighs and another swath of lace around her breasts.

"Oh good, you're back," she said, bringing a goblet to her lips, a goblet filled with HIS wine or rum no doubt. "I was starting to think you'd never get back here."

"What are you doing?" he asked, now stalking her, circling her like a shark in the water.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked as he came to the table. Slowly she dropped her legs from the table and stood, still downing the liquor she stole from him before setting the goblet onto the table, licking her lips. She closed the distance between them and grabbed at the lapels of his jacket and pulled him in so that they were chest to chest. "I'm seducing you."

"Aye. That you are," he murmured, hooded eyes dropping down to her lips, then lower to the exposed tops of her breasts and his face split into a grin worthy of a cheshire cat. "I've got to say, Swan, I wasn't expecting this."

"As you told me before, I'm bloody unpredictable," she said, doing an awful impression of him. However, before he could retort her lips were on his and suddenly he was back in Neverland, the feel and taste of her familiar: except she tasted of wine instead of rum. Slowly she pulled back and he brushed his nose against hers as her soft palm slid up his stubbled cheek. "I want you..."

"And I you..." He kissed her, the fingers of his right hand tightening their hold on her blonde locks, guiding her head to tilt slightly so that his mouth could slant over hers. She moaned her approval, hips pressing to his as her hold on his jacket tightened. He brought his hook up, the curve of the cool metal causing goosebumps to rise on her outer thigh and over her abdomen. He kept the hook pressed to her hip as his teeth tugged at her bottom lip, tongue dashing out to soothe his bite.

Her hands yanked on his jacket and taking the hint he quickly shrugged it off, careful to not let it snag on his hook. Her hands went to his belt and he lifted his eyebrows while she unbuckled it, biting his lower lip, and she laughed before pressing her lips to his while his sword clanked to the floor.

Hook and hand worked together until her jacket joined his on the floor, leaving her clad in her undergarments and the boots that had enough heel on them so that she didn't have to go up on her toes to kiss him properly. Her deft fingers worked at his vest, this one a cerulean blue and not the red she'd usually seen him in. It matched his eyes: that was her only thought before it joined their jackets on the floor.

"Eager are we?" he asked. "So am I. I've been waiting for this."

Lips connected again, his devilish tongue sliding between the seam of her lips to duel with hers. His hand slid around her, fingers dancing down her neck to between her shoulders where his palm flattened. Warmth traveled down the span of her back, his impish hand soon cupping her lace-clad bottom and pulling her closer. He broke the kiss only to move to her neck, the stubble of his chin scratching her smooth skin, marking her as his. She loosened the ties of his leather pants enough to free the bottom of his shirt and he quickly pulled it over his head before bringing her back to him.

"If you value that contraption around those breasts of yours I'd suggest you take it off before my hook rips it off," he warned and she reached behind her to unclasp her bra, it joining the rest of their clothes. "Now then, where were we?"

"I'd say…" She leaned up, trailing kisses up his neck, over his jaw. "Right… About…" She palmed him through his leather pants, literally squeezing a strangled moan out of him. "Here."

"Bloody hell, woman," he muttered, hand traveling back to her bottom. Her arms went around his neck and with a little jump her legs were wrapped around his waist. As he marched to his bed she did her best to distract him by grinding her hips against him and making sweet little mewling sounds in his ear right before tugging at the earring that donned his ear with her teeth.

He tossed her down onto the already rumpled bed, undoing the laces of his leather trousers more and then thrusting them down his legs while toeing off his boots. She watched, smirk on her face while one hand slowly traveled between the valley of her breasts, fingertips dancing around her belly button. She moved to toe her boots off like he was but he stopped her with a hand on her ankle.

"No, no, Luv…" He grinned while trailing his eyes up her legs. "Keep them on."

She lifted an eyebrow before nodding, "Only if you keep the hook on."

"Hmm…" He shrugged. "Deal."

Motioning him to her with a crook of her finger, he crawled to Emma, hand and hook digging in the sheets to get to her until he was fully covering her. He felt her hands at his back, saw the slight confusion on her face when feeling the uneven skin there but he hushed any form of her questioning him about it by placing his mouth on hers. She sighed into the kiss, legs wrapping around him, thighs cradling his hips while his erect cock slid over her damp panties. His warm hand surrounded a breast, thumb grazing a nipple while he moved to nuzzle her neck, tongue boldly licking up her jaw before he nibbled at her ear like she had done to him.

She dug her heels into the base of his back as she arched into him, hands sliding into his hair as he purposely scratched his stubble down her neck, soothing the burn with soft kisses. His good arm slid under her while his hook traveled over her bare skin, her ribs, and finally to her hips, leaving a thin, white trail. He hooked her panties and she made a sound of protest as the material ripped but it transitioned into a mewling sound as he slid the curve of his cool hook over her slit, pressing it into her clit as he bit that special area between neck and shoulder. Her legs loosened their grip on his waist, opening wider, boots now pressing into his bed instead of the skin at his back.

"Hook," she moaned, actually grounding herself into his enchanted hook. "More…"

He moved the hook away to rip at the material at the other side of her hip and then twisted so that the scrap of material dangled from it. He flicked it aside before bracing his weight on his disabled arm so that he could sneak his hand between her legs. Emma's green eyes closed and her thighs trembled as his fingers dipped inside her wet pussy, then slipped in fully and his cock swelled even more at the feel of her.

"By the Gods you feel so good. I can't wait to get my cock inside you, Emma…"

Fingers scissor inside her before sliding to that special place he knew woman liked being touched. He moved his mouth down to her breasts, licking at a perked nipple as his middle finger found that tiny little bundle. She gasped, one hand clenching the sheets while the other gripped the hair at the back of his head, guiding him as his mouth made love to her nipple and his fingers her clit.

It's been so long, too long, and she knew she wouldn't last long at this pace. Here he was, already close to getting her off and she'd barely touched him. She wanted him on his back, she wanted to lick and taste the skin of his neck while running her hands up his chest. She wanted to watch his face as she rode him into the mattress, but all she could think of now was the pressure between her legs that was steadily building. She was so damn close and she opened her eyes to look down at him and was startled to see that he was watching her.

"Let go, Luv," he moaned.

"Want you inside me," she answered, trying to fight off her release but his devilish hand was making it almost impossible.

"Oh I plan on sliding my cock in this hot little quim of yours, I'm hard as a bloody rock, but you are going to come for me, Emma."

He increased the pressure and within seconds she was moaning his name, body rising slightly off the bed, hand tightening in his hair. Panting, she fell back into his pillow and he was over her again. She felt the length of his cock against her thigh and she reached up to cup his cheek, thumb sliding over the scar on his face.

He looked down at her, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. She was beautiful there, blonde hair fanned over his pillow and chest heaving to catch her breath. In this moment he wanted two hands to grip those delicious hips of hers before sliding into her. He wanted a hand in her hair while the other cupped a breast or slid back between her legs. He wanted too much… Wasn't that always his problem?

"Hook? Killian?"

He snapped back to reality, blue eyes focusing on her face and he smiled, actually smiled, before bending to kiss her once more. He loved her lips, so soft and anxious for his affections. He lowered over her more and he nearly choked on his breath when he felt her palm over his shaft. He'd been with women after Milah but Emma was the first to make him feel so bloody alive. He wanted her badly, and it scared the ever loving hell out of him.

"Minx," he moaned, thrusting into her hand and she chuckled while sliding her thumb around the head of his cock. He felt her guide him to her opening and his breath caught as he felt her liquid heat for the first time. "Emma…"

"Fuck me now," she ordered with a whisper in his ear and that was all he needed. He thrust into her and the pleasure he felt was so intense he had to rest his forehead against hers to gather his wits. She was no better, legs winding themselves back around his waist and both hands gripping at his hair as he started to move within her.

It was like they had danced like this a million times before, like they were old lovers instead of new. She gave as good as he did, thrusting up to meet him in his movements. One hand fell from his hair and went down his neck, over his back as her thighs trembled and pussy clenched with each of his thrusts.

"Killian," she moaned and the sound of his name on her lips was heavenly. He wrapped his hooked arm around her waist and increased their pace. When he felt he was close he moved to pull out of her but she stopped him, winding her legs around him tighter. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gunna come, Luv," he murmured, calming, easing away from his release. "Don't want to chance you getting pregnant-"

"I got that covered." She smirked, clenching her inner walls against him, almost making him go cross-eyed. "In this world we have this thing called birth control. Trust me when I say I won't get pregnant."

"Oh…" His blue eyes darkened while his good hand cupped her face. "I see."

Emma's eyes twinkled before she rolled them. Taken by surprise his hook scratched at the skin of her back but she barely felt it, taking hook and hand in her own hands and placing them on either side of her hips. She started riding him like she had wanted to before. Emerald green met sapphire blue while she undulated against him, transfixing him with the way she moved. Her hands moved up her body, cupping her breasts and finally traveling up into her hair: swollen lips releasing sounds of pleasure as his grip on her hip increased. She leaned down to kiss him and he was sneaky enough to get her back onto her back. He'd been on the brink before and all it took was a few more deep thrusts and he was emptying himself inside her. He was aware of her hand sliding between them to play with her clit and he nudged it aside to do the work for her and within seconds he felt her walls fluttering against his already softening cock.

They twisted and turned until he was on his back and she in the curve of his arm. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, hand sliding down her sweat-slicked back but when he felt a sudden wetness he pulled his hand back and cursed.

"Dammit, Swan, my hook got you."

"Hmm?"

She looked at his fingertips and frowned, sitting up and looking behind her to try and see. He hissed in a breath upon seeing the line of red at her back and rolled out of bed. Immediately he detached his hook and tossed it on his table. He used his good hand to find one of the few water bottles he had and a cloth. He poured the water into a basin then dipped the cloth into it and rug it out. He made a motion for her to lie down and she rolled her eyes before lying on her stomach.

"I don't even feel it," she insisted as he cleaned the wound.

"It shouldn't have happened," he argued, making her roll onto her back. "Bloody hell, I wasn't finished!"

"Hey…" She sat up and cupped his face, searching his troubled eyes for answers. "I'm fine."

He relaxed as her thumbs caressed his cheeks and he twisted his head to press a kiss into one palm and then the other and she shifted forward, straddling his lap, her core pressing into his already growing member. He wanted her again and he knew by the subtle shift of her hips and the way her nails dug slightly into the muscle of his shoulders that she wanted him again as well…

.

.

.

Much, much later, they lay completely naked in a tangle of limbs. She was dozing, the ministrations of his hands in her hair soothing and increasing the likeability of her spending the rest of the night with him. She sighed while the arm wrapped around his middle increased its pressure and she felt the curve of his smile against her scalp.

"So, tell me, was I right?"

"About?" she asked.

"Us finding much more pleasurable things to do with you on your back."

Emma chuckled. "I'm NOT answering that. Your ego is big enough."

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he murmured before turning serious. "Why tonight? What had you coming to my cabin now?"

She sighed, removing herself from his hold to sit up on the bed. His eyes traveled down her back, to his mark that reminded him all too well of a lash of a whip. Guilt filled his every being while his own back tingled at the memory. Finally, she turned to face him, pulling one of his blankets around her.

"I know I've been hiding all this week. I just needed time to think. I needed to be there for Henry at first and Neal… He kept pushing to be together and I kept telling him no and I had to think about WHY. You were the reason why. Since our kiss in Neverland I couldn't stop thinking about you and… Dammit… I'm not good at this whole… Sharing thing."

"Doing a fine job of it now," he said, sitting up himself, placing a kiss at the top of her shoulder. "Never thought I'd share this bed with anyone again after Milah… I've had my trysts but never here… Now… Here you are."

"Hmm… So, what now?"

"Well…" He lay back and patted the spot beside him and after only slight hesitation she joined him. "Now we go to sleep, and we'll figure out what comes next in the morning."

She smiled, eyes closing. "I like that plan."

END


End file.
